


“GLOBAL SUCCESS”

by Angelique79



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), one direction - Brit'2014
Genre: BRIT Awards, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, One Shot Song Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique79/pseuds/Angelique79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moments Brit's 2014 - POV Niall - 9500 parole.<br/>Dal testo:"L'idea di ritrovarsi tutti quanti in quel hotel è partita dal solito Liam, ma sono stati tutti entusiasti di accontentarlo.<br/>Sono arrivati la sera prima, sul tardi e hanno preso possesso delle loro suite. Hanno fatto di tutto per non far trapelare nulla e godersi in santa pace quelle ventiquattro ore, senza folle urlanti di fronte la hall.<br/>Stando alla sua TL di Twitter la notizia non è ancora trapelata, anche se loro avevano scommesso sul cameriere del servizio in camera. I soliti malfidati".</p>
            </blockquote>





	“GLOBAL SUCCESS”

 

_A Niall_

_che ci da solo gioie_

 

 

**Londra, 19 febbraio 2014**

 

Niall ama le premiazioni. Ama vestirsi bene, sedersi fra tutti quei cantanti pazzeschi e godersi lo spettacolo.

Ama anche ritirare premi, ma non è fondamentale.

A lui basta già essere li, insieme ai suoi amici. Gli sono mancati in quelle settimane di libertà che ha usato per operarsi al ginocchio e ora è felice di passare quella giornata con loro, in attesa dei Brit's 2014.

L'idea di ritrovarsi tutti quanti in quel hotel è partita dal solito Liam, ma sono stati tutti entusiasti di accontentarlo.

Sono arrivati la sera prima, sul tardi e hanno preso possesso delle loro suite. Hanno fatto di tutto per non far trapelare nulla e godersi in santa pace quelle ventiquattro ore, senza folle urlanti di fronte la hall.

Stando alla sua TL di Twitter la notizia non è ancora trapelata, anche se loro avevano scommesso sul cameriere del servizio in camera. I soliti malfidati.

Visto il numero delle canne di Zayn dovrebbe essere all'incirca mezzogiorno. Niall è ancora a letto, ma non per pigrizia, sta solo cercando di far riposare il più possibile la sua gamba. Le stampelle sono appoggiate al comodino. Le osserva per un momento, valutando se imbracciarle per raggiungere la chitarra abbandonata sulla poltrona, ma poi ci ripensa.

“ _Zayn, passami la chitarra_ ”, dice al moro, che è tutta la mattina che staziona sul divano, con l'occorrente per fumare apparecchiato sul basso tavolo da caffè.

Zayn non risponde, si alza, afferra la chitarra e gliela porta.

Niall ama la sua chitarra. Lo sanno tutti, si vede chiaramente. Quello che la gente non sa, e che forse lui non ha mai confessato, è che aver imparato a suonarla è una delle cose di cui va più orgoglioso.

Poggia le spalle alla testiera, sistemandosi meglio la chitarra in grembo, mentre Zayn è tornato a trafficare con le cartine, canticchiando un motivetto a mezza bocca e da qualche parte un cellulare annuncia un messaggio.

Niall pensa che Zayn sia bello. Bello da guardare, ma anche da vivere e lui ama averlo intorno. La sua calma filtra nelle sue ossa, attraverso strati di vestiti, pelle, muscoli e vene, come un flusso potentissimo di radiazioni nucleari. Si fonde con il suo dna, producendo endorfine. A volte pensa che se Zayn non ci fosse stato, in molte delle situazioni che hanno vissuto da quando tutto è iniziato, Niall si sarebbe certamente lasciato travolgere da uno di quegli attacchi di panico che in più occasioni hanno minacciato il suo equilibrio. Ma lui c'era, insieme alle sue radiazioni che di nocivo non hanno mai avuto nulla.

Si concentra sul suo borbottio e poi attacca qualche accordo cercando di accompagnarlo, un po' in sordina, quasi casualmente.

' _ Ma ci vai anche al bagno con quella chitarra? _ ', gli chiede allora Zayn, senza alzare gli occhi dal tavolino.

Niall ridacchia, ma non risponde.

Ormai si è abituato al fatto che tutti, in quella band, lo sfottono per l'attaccamento che dimostra per quello strumento. Ma Niall non se la prende. Il più delle volte ride con loro. Pensa sia normale, per gli altri, non riuscire a spiegarsi la sua ossessione. Ci ha messo un po' anche lui a comprenderla.

Si ricorda ogni istante del suo processo di apprendimento. Gli innumerevoli tentativi. Le prove estenuanti. I primi live con la chitarra al collo, dove era rigido e teso, impaurito da ogni tocco che lasciava su quelle corde. Il suono degli amplificatori, che rimandavano centuplicata la carezza dei suoi polpastrelli, plasmandola in una melodia a ogni esibizione sempre più precisa. Ha faticato Niall. Gli altri, forse, non hanno capito lo sforzo e l'impegno che ci sono voluti per renderlo un tutt'uno con la sua chitarra. Ma a Niall non è mai pesato. Lo voleva dall'età di sette anni, immedesimarsi con essa, come quel musicista geniale, che non voleva essere il pianista, ma il piano. Come si chiamava? Mah, Glenn Qualcosa...non è importante.

Quello che conta è che ci è riuscito. Lui, ora, è  _ quello con la chitarra _ . E Niall ama essere quello con la chitarra, lo definisce e finché non è stato così, ricorda di essersi sentito intimorito dai suoi amici, dai loro talenti, così limpidi e riconoscibili.

Liam appare all'improvviso nella stanza. Indossa una tuta, probabilmente andrà a correre in palestra. Ci dormono loro tre in quell'appartamento, lui, Zayn e Liam e a Niall sembra un angolo di paradiso.

“ _Vado a correre_ ”, esordisce Liam, sistemandosi il cardio-frequenzimetro al polso e appallottolando la fascia toracica in una tasca.

“ _Ti stimo_ ”, gli fa sapere Zayn, che ora si è sdraiato sul divano, sopra il quale fluttua una splendida nuvola di fumo grigio. Liam passa davanti a lui, gli offre il pugno e Zayn lo fa scontrare con il suo, in un saluto che Niall si è sempre rifiutato di replicare. Appartiene a loro.

“ _Ah, dimenticavo..._ ”, dice poi Liam, “ _Titti e Silvestro sono svegli_ ”, afferma, con uno sguardo colmo di inquietanti sottintesi, poi se ne va, chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle.

Niall scoppia a ridere.

“ _Biondo non c'è niente da ridire. E' finita la pace_ ”, commenta Zayn.

“ _Morirò. Hazza come Titti. Non ce la faccio_ ”, dice Niall, senza smettere di ridere.

“ _Beh, gli occhioni sono quelli, no?_ ”, commenta Zayn, trattenendo un sorriso fra le labbra.

“ _Assolutamente_ ”.

Zian sospira enfatico.

“ _Maledetto Liam. Ora come farò a non disegnarli come Titti e Silvestro, me lo dici?!_ ”, domanda retorico il moro.

“ _Spero solo che Tommo non trovi mai quel disegno Z. Anzi no, spero che lo trovi e che io sia presente. Sarà memorabile_ ”, dice Niall, fissando il vuoto e immaginando Louis in preda allo sdegno che sbraita, “ _Io non ho nulla a che fare con quel gatto sfigato del cazzo, stronzi!_ ”. 

Niall vorrebbe che Zayn iniziasse ora a buttarne giù uno schizzo.

Il moro nel frattempo ride in silenzio, a testa basta, come fa sempre quando non riesce a trattenersi. Ha le dita schiacciate sugli occhi chiusi e scuote piano la testa, mentre piccoli sussulti gli scuotono le spalle. Deve aver immaginato la scena anche lui, pensa Niall guardandolo.

“ _Dio, Louis sarebbe capace di sgozzarmi nel sonno_ ”, considera alla fine Zayn, mentre riprende fiato.

Niall ride.

Il talento di Zayn risiede sicuramente nella sua voce, ma Niall crede anche nel modo in cui guarda il mondo, che pare concentrarsi nei suoi occhi scuri, per poi colare dalle sue mani quando disegna. Ricorda perfettamente quando lo conobbe a X Factor e pensò di non aver mai incontrato un ragazzo così giovane con già impressa a fuoco la parola  _ artista  _ in ogni gesto e affermazione.

Zayn lo aveva intimorito a lungo per questo e per quel suo modo di stare al mondo e non esserci davvero. Di stare in mezzo a loro, riuscendo comunque ad estraniarsi, ma sempre senza risultare arrogante, o annoiato dalla loro banalità. Con il tempo, la sua presenza-assenza è diventata una delle costanti preferite della vita di Niall.

“ _Tanto lo so che ti erano mancati_ ”, commenta allora, mentre la cassa della sua chitarra risuona vuota, quando ci poggia sopra la mano per fermare la vibrazione delle corde.

Zayn lo guarda un istante, distogliendo poi lo sguardo per nascondere un sorriso appena accennato.

Niall allunga la gamba sana sul letto e con attenzione appoggia la chitarra di piatto sulle sue cosce iniziando ad accordarla, anche se sa che non ce n'è davvero bisogno.

Pensa a Liam. Al modo in cui è riuscito a riunirli li. Al suo talento, che consiste in quella capacità di trasformarsi in un amalgama in grado di tenere insieme i materiali più diversi. Se lui lo decide, nessuno può staccarsi da quel mucchio caotico di elementi distanti e opposti. Se Liam lo vuole, lo vuole davvero, troverà sempre il modo di incollare gli uni agli altri, in modo perfetto, lasciando solo una sottilissima fuga, il giusto spazio per respirare. Niall stima Liam per questo e per la sua voce e il suo impegno e per l'interesse che ha sempre dimostrato verso ognuno di loro e per i suoi testi, per quelle parole che riesce a mettere insieme e che Niall canta, cercando sempre di rendergli giustizia.

Niall considera la sua voce un dono e la ama. Sa di essere intonato, ma trova molto più gratificante suonare la sua chitarra. Chissà se anche per Liam è così? Se è più gratificante scrivere una strofa che cantarla? Non gliel'ha mai chiesto, forse perché dovrebbe spiegargli cosa c'è davvero tra lui e la sua chitarra e come si sentiva prima, di fronte a lui, senza quello strumento a definire i contorni del suo essere e Niall non sa se vuole farlo.

Delle voci rimbombano per il corridoio del loro piano. Niall guarda Zayn, che lo sta fissando a sua volta.

“ _Scappiamo?_ ”, propone il moro con una smorfia, mentre tre colpi secchi risuonano alla porta.

“ _Troppo tardi_ ”, sentenzia Naill ridendo, quando un, “ _Aprite stronzi_ ”, giunge chiaramente alle sue orecchie.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, si stiracchia come una pantera assonnata, poi si alza per andare a aprire con il passo lento del condannato a morte.

Nel momento in cui Harry e Louis entrano nella stanza il silenzio viene spinto di prepotenza in un angolo. Niall non riesce a spiegarsi come sia possibile, ma quando quei due compaiono le sue orecchie iniziano a ronzare. E non ha niente a che fare con la voce argentina di Louis, o con l'incapacità di Harry di non sbattere contro ogni angolo acuto che lo circonda. Possono rimanere in silenzio e immobili, ma l'ambiente rimanderebbe comunque il battito dei loro cuori, il sibilo sincronizzato dei loro polmoni, il fruscio dei loro capelli e il rombo assordante del loro sangue, che sembra ribollire solo per la loro reciproca presenza. .

Niall ama il silenzio. Ma crede di amare un po' di più Harry e Louis che inondano di vita ogni ambiente che occupano. Per lui è come assistere a un numero di magia.

“ _Harreh a fame. E pure io_. _Chiamiamo il servizio in camera._ _Dov'è Payno? Z, fai una canna. Biondo, sposta il culo e fammi spazio_ ”. 

Quella specie rara di tigre nana, foderata di tessuto felpato Adidas, che è Louis Tomlinson, si lancia sul letto vicino a lui, mettendosi comodo, incrociando le caviglie. E' scalzo, nota Niall, ma non se ne sorprende minimamente.

Louis ama stare scalzo, _ovunque,_ e se anche soffre un po' per via della statura, pochi centimetri dati da un paio di scarpe cambierebbero poco, quando vai in giro con una buona copia di un bronzo di Riace, alto quasi due metri _._

Harry osserva apertamente l'espressione bonaria e giusto un po' preoccupata che Niall sta dedicando al suo amico. Aspetta che Louis si sistemi meglio, dando l'impressione di stare comodo, poi sorride a Niall in  _ quel _ modo, in quel suo modo che dice, “ _ grazie _ ”. 

_Grazie per sopportarlo._

_Grazie per guardarlo con affetto._

_Grazie per avergli fatto spazio vicino a te._

_Grazie per averlo accontentato._

Niall non sa come sia possibile leggere tutto questo in un singolo sorriso, ma è così che funziona con loro due. Ormai lo sa. Louis traduce i sorrisi di Harry in una lingua muta e non sembra nemmeno accorgersene, mentre sfila di mano la chitarra a Niall, ancora preso a fissare la fossetta di Harry, fermo ai piedi del letto.

“ _Liam è in palestra_ ”, informa allora Zayn, mentre torna al suo divano.

“ _Liam è uno sfigato_ ”, ribatte Louis, giocando con la chitarra di Niall che lo tiene d'occhio, ancora preoccupato per il suo strumento e per la sua gamba.

Harry, alle parole di Louis, abbassa lo sguardo per nascondere il suo divertimento, poi si avvicina all'impianto stereo, a cui attacca l'Iphone, facendo partire una delle sue playlist. Nessuno commenta. Tutti sanno che la musica la sceglie Harry. Louis muove un piede a tempo, mentre studia la chitarra, segno che conosce bene quel pezzo che Niall non ha mai sentito prima.

“ _Ordino da mangiare_ ”, dice allora Harry, avvicinandosi al telefono.

“ _Dio, ti prego, si_ ”, esclama Louis, alzando di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, come se avesse sentito la voce di Dio in persona.

Harry afferra la cornetta, fissa la moquette della stanza e parla a voce bassa. Niall già sa che sbrodolerà un numero imbarazzante di  _ grazie, grazie davvero _ a chiunque gli abbia risposto prendendo il suo ordine.

Può appena vedere il suo profilo perfetto, nascosto dai boccoli scuri che sembrano dipinti sulle guance pallide, come a disegnare una lucida freccia che indica il lampo rosso delle sue labbra. Harry era bello anche da ragazzino, a sedici anni, ma quello che è diventato ora, Niall, non riesce a concepirlo. La sua bellezza è qualcosa di folle e selvaggio, non può essere contenuta o gestita. Il suo volto, il suo corpo, sono una bomba fatta brillare involontariamente a ogni suo gesto, sprigionando una luce bianca che ti lascia cieco a tutto, tranne che a lui.

Harry è pazzesco e Niall non si è ancora abituato a lui e forse non lo farà mai. Se passano molto tempo separati, quando se lo ritrova davanti, quando sente di nuovo la sua voce, ha sempre un momento di sconcerto. Ma non centra nulla il suo orientamento sessuale, Niall ama le donne. Ma Harry è un ibrido così perfetto da soddisfare ogni desiderio e istinto umano e Niall non sa spiegarsi come sia possibile.

“ _Nialler, mi fai paura quando ti impalli così_ ”, gli dice a quel punto Louis, guardandolo storto di fianco a lui.

“ _Stavo pensando_ ”, si giustifica Niall.

“ _Ah, beh, allora capisco il tuo sforzo_ ”, lo sfotte Louis, buttando la testa all'indietro per ridere a bocca aperta.

Harry è seduto vicino a Zayn adesso, stanno parlando del pezzo in riproduzione, ma come scoppia la risata di Louis la sua testa scatta verso il letto. Niall giura che le pupille di Harry si allarghino sempre di qualche millimetro, quando osserva la gola di Louis così esposta. Aspetta che la risata si spenga, come se non volesse perdersene nemmeno un singulto e poi torna a concentrarsi su Zayn.

Quando il campanello della suite suona, annunciando il servizio in camera, Louis balza giù dal letto e corre a aprire la porta. La cameriera spinge il carrello nella stanza seguita da Louis che gli fa un gesto vago con la mano, come a dire  _ lascialo dove ti pare _ , poi la ringrazia, nascondendo appena la sua impazienza mentre lei lascia la suite.

Niall si rimpossessa della sua chitarra e si sistema più comodo sui cuscini.

I sui due amici si avvicinano al cibo, Harry tocca la teiera accertandosi che l'acqua sia abbastanza calda e poi ci cala dentro un paio di bustine di Earl Gray. Nel frattempo Louis sta zuccherando della spremuta d'arancia in un bicchiere, spolverando un po' di zucchero anche su una coppetta di frutta a pezzi. Quando Harry ha finito di spalmare il succo d'acero sui pancakes e Louis di versare il caffè in una tazza, poggiano tutto sul tavolo. Non stanno apparecchiando, semplicemente riuniscono il menù in due sezioni diverse di fronte a due sedie e poi, probabilmente senza rendersene davvero conto, si scambiano di posto.

Niall vorrebbe urlare.

Guarda Zayn, in cerca di conferma su quello che ha visto, ma il moro sembra non averci fatto caso, mentre parla al cellulare, quasi certamente con Perrie.

Ogni volta che assiste a scene simili, Niall non può fare a meno di chiedersi come ha fatto, all'inizio, a non notare questa simbiosi quasi involontaria tra Harry e Louis.

Ricorda di aver pensato che erano stati proprio fortunati a trovarsi quei due, in un contesto così disarmante come il successo che li aveva travolti. Niall all'epoca pensava, un po' ingenuamente, che era normale per il piccolo Harry, sentire il bisogno costante della presenza di Louis vicino a lui, come lo era per Louis, il più grande, quello di aver sviluppato un forte istinto di protezione verso il più giovane della band. Per molto tempo non ci aveva visto nulla di male. Erano Harry e Louis, vivevano insieme, erano l'uno l'ombra dell'altro, mangiavano dallo stesso piatto e bevevano dalle stesse bottigliette, usavano gli stessi vestiti e il concetto di spazio personale era pura utopia. Dormivano addirittura insieme nello stesso letto e Niall lo aveva accettato come aveva sempre fatto nella vita, con naturalezza e nessuna malizia.

Poi era iniziato il gossip.

Ricorda bene il primo video che vide su YouTube dedicato ai  _ Larry _ . Ci rise sopra per dieci minuti buoni insieme a Liam, sotto lo sguardo neutro di Zayn, che senza dire una parola lasciò la loro stanza. Ma per quante risate si era fatto quel giorno, di notte si ritrovava da solo nel letto con il suo laptop, a scandagliare la rete in cerca di altri filmati. Il tarlo del dubbio ormai aveva attecchito e quello che vedeva in rete non era niente in confronto a quello che lui stesso poteva osservare dalla sua posizione privilegiata.

Harry non avevo occhi che per Louis. Non era solo un ragazzino che si imbambolava, perso nei suoi pensieri, come spesso aveva pensato Niall. Era Louis il suo unico pensiero. E Louis...Dio Louis. Lui era così sfacciato e geloso e possessivo e rabbioso che Niall pensava che prima o poi lo avrebbe trovato a soffiare aria nei polmoni di Harry perchè avrebbe voluto essere solo lui a tenerlo in vita.

Niall iniziò ad amarli in un modo nuovo e mai provato prima, li amava oltre l'amicizia che provava per loro, li amava come si amano le cose preziose e delicate, che non sanno di esserlo e che per questo sembrano sempre sul punto di andare in frantumi.

'C _ ome va la gamba Nì? _ '

Harry ha finito di mangiare e si è seduto sul bordo del letto di fianco a lui.

' _ Tutto ok _ ' risponde Niall con un sorriso.

' _ Ti da fastidio?Pensi di farcela stasera? _ '

' _ Tranquillo Haz e poi passeremo la serata seduti _ ', commenta, per rassicurarlo.

' _ Col cazzo che la passeremo seduti _ ', si intromette Louis, avvicinandosi al letto e puntandogli un dito contro, “ _ Noi saliremo su quel palco Biondo e Liam alzerà quel fottuto premio, lo sai che succederà _ ', conclude, afferrando le stampelle di Niall dal comodino e iniziando a zampettare in giro, sotto lo sguardo corrucciato di Harry.

' _ Lou, potresti poggiare quelle stampelle?Porta sfiga usarle _ ', lo rimprovera il riccio. 

' _ Harreh, non sono impedito come te  _ Love _ , rilassati' _ .

Niall si tappa la bocca per non sbottare a ridere in faccia a Harry, li vicino.

' _ Impedito _ ', ripete Harry, come a sincerarsi che Louis volesse usare proprio quel termine.

' _ Dai Haz, lo sai, sei scoordinato peggio di un puledro, ma sei tenero eh _ ', spiega Louis, regalandogli un sorriso enorme, a rabbonirlo.

A quel punto Niall scoppia nella sua risata. Quella forte e rumorosa. Zayn li guarda male a tutti e tre e si allontana imboccando il corridoio.

Harry allora si alza in piedi, si sistema i ricci sulla fronte, quasi indifferente, prima di scattare in avanti e in due falcate raggiungere Louis, che per lo spavento ha lasciato cadere le stampelle, prima di essere sollevato di peso e scaraventato sul divano li vicino, dove Harry lo tiene premuto e nascosto sotto di lui, blaterando qualcosa come, “ _ impedito eh, impedito! piccolo arrogantello di Doncaster _ ”.

Louis inizialmente è tutto un, ' _ Dai Harreh, piantala. E dai. Falla finita. Lasciami _ ', finto distacco e indifferenza poi, come sempre, non può resistere a Harry che vuole  _ giocare _ con lui e sfuggendo alle sue braccia, ribalta le posizioni montandogli sopra e mozzandogli il respiro con del solletico tattico e mirato, che quasi fa piangere Harry, mentre lui gli urla, 'Perché _ ti ostini?Eh?Eh? Lo sai, non puoi vincere!Arrenditi!' _ .

Niall dal letto continua a ridere, afferra il cellulare e gli scatta una foto che invia subito a Liam con un messaggio, “ _ Quando torni? _ ”, la sua riposta è un secco, “ _ Mai _ ”. Niall ride ancora più forte.

Si asciuga le lacrime giusto in tempo per assistere alla strategia di Harry, che per uscire da quella posizioni di svantaggio, decide di giocare sporco come solo lui sa di poter fare.

Improvvisamente smette di ridere e, con ancora il fiato corto, attacca le sue labbra rosse al collo di Louis, mentre le sue mani enormi gli bloccano i fianchi, incastrando al millimetro le sue lunghe dita nelle fossette di venere appena visibili sotto la felpa di Louis.

Louis è un robot e Harry ha il telecomando. Spinge i tasti giusti, che solo lui conosce e lo immobilizza all'istante. Niall può vedere il momento esatto in cui Louis smette di respirare, tendendo ogni suo singolo muscolo. Poi la scena riprende velocità e Harry quasi per magia è libero e corre a rifugiarsi sul letto vicino a Niall, ridendo come un bambino soddisfatto.

'' _ Dio, sei così prevedibile Lou _ ', lo sfotte a quel punto, al sicuro sul letto e poggiando sconsolato la fronte sulla spalla di Niall.

Louis ha gli occhi spalancati di un azzurro impossibile. Sembra sconvolto e incredulo mentre fissa Harry dal divano.

' _ Non ci credo che lo hai rifatto un'altra volta! _ ', commenta irritato.

' _ Mica è colpa mia se sei sempre arrapato' _ , ribatte Harry con un sorrisetto angelico e compiaciuto.

' _ Certo che è colpa tua. Tua e di quelle labbra oscene, Styles. Sono solo un uomo, mica Padre Pio, cazzo! _ '.

Niall si chiede se davvero è mai morto qualcuno per il troppo ridere. Perchè lui potrebbe essere il primo. Louis frustrato è l'immagine più esilarante che gli sia capitato di vedere da un bel po' di tempo a quella parte. Sembra un bambino capriccioso che vuole il suo lecca-lecca, ma allo stesso tempo si infila sfacciato una mano nei boxer per sistemarsi l'erezione con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, fulminando il suo ragazzo con uno sguardo. E' tenero e sporchissimo insieme e se anche Niall riesce a percepirlo, pensa, non può immaginare l'impatto che quell'immagine può avere su Harry, li vicino a lui.

Harry si sta coprendo gli occhi con una mano, in imbarazzo per il suo ragazzo, ma Niall può vederlo chiaramente sbirciare fra le dita, mentre trattiene l'ennesima risata, sapendo che Louis non la prenderebbe bene, arrivati a questo punto.

' _ Sei adorabile _ ', gli dice allora, cercando forse di ammansirlo.

' _ Adorabile un cazzo, Harreh. Se non fosse per l'anima candida e handicappata che sta di fianco a te, te la farei vedere io una cosa davvero adorabile! _ ' e dicendo questo si alza dal divano e imbocca il corridoio a passo di marcia.

Harry e Niall si scambiano uno sguardo e poi scoppiano a ridere di botto, prima di tornare a fissare la porta del corridoio.

' _ Ma nemmeno al cesso si può stare tranquilli in questo hotel del cazzo? _ '

La voce di Zayn è colma di esasperazione.

Quando il moro riappare nella stanza, punta un dito in direzione di Harry con fare minaccioso e gli dice, ' _ Amico, vai a recuperare quel nano, perché se mi ritrovo un'altra volta chiuso in un cesso con lui a cazzo dritto, giuro su Allah che ti vengo a cercare e non sarà piacevole per te Principessa _ '.

' _ Ma che ci è andato a fare al bagno? _ ', chiede Niall.

' _ Sono uscito prima di scoprirlo, grazie tante' _ , ribatte Zayn,' _ e ho dovuto pure attaccare con Perrie _ ', conclude.

A quel punto Harry si alza dal letto con un espressione paziente in faccia e si incammina verso il corridoio.

Niall riesce a sentire la sua voce anche a quella distanza.

' _ Loueh, apri. Dai, per favore _ ', supplica Harry, probabilmente alla porta chiusa del bagno.

Non sente la risposta di Louis e quello che segue dopo è solo un borbottio confuso da parte del riccio. Niall non sa cosa gli ha detto per convincerlo, ma sente la porta del bagno aprirsi dopo qualche istante e poi richiudersi subito dopo.

' _ Perfetto, ora dovremmo chiamare il servizio in camera e far disinfettare il bagno, ma che cazzo! _ ', esclama Zayn, accendendosi un sigaretta.

' _ E dai Zayn, lasciali in pace _ ', dice Niall indulgente.

'' _ Tu li difendi sempre Biondo. Vanno educati. Non possono scopare sempre impunemente dove gli capita, cazzo'. _

_'Sei solo geloso'._

_'Geloso? Certo che sono geloso!Chi non lo sarebbe? Sembrano usciti da un fottuto film porno Disney. Non so se mi si cariano più i denti o me lo fanno venire più duro! E' sfiancante vivergli a fianco e non dirmi che non è così. Con questi due nella tua vita qualsiasi altra relazione sembra un fottuto rapporto medico-paziente!”._

_'Come sta Perrie, Z?'_

_'Che centra ora Perrie, si può sapere?'_

_'Dimmelo tu'._

Zayn lo fissa per una manciata di secondi, poi da un tiro alla sigaretta, aspirando forte.

_ 'Lasciamo perdere',  _ taglia corto, soffiando una nuvola di fumo dalle labbra.

Niall sa che il rapporto di Zayn e Perrie è uno di quei rapporti che qualcuno potrebbe definire “burrascosi”. E' abituato alle telefonate interminabili di Zayn alla sua ragazza, a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte. Non è mai riuscito a capire il motivo delle loro discussioni e non l'ha mai chiesto. Pensa che i due si amino, ma che in qualche modo, a tratti, questo non sia sufficiente per loro. Come se si aspettassero anche altro dalla loro storia. Qualcosa che a periodi sono disposti ad attendere e altri in cui gli sembra così indispensabile da renderli impazienti e nervosi. E in quel momento a Niall sorge il dubbio che quello che Perrie e Zayn aspettano e vorrebbero, è quello che è chiuso a chiave nel bagno di quella suite.

' _ Sai quante volte capita, Z? _ ', domanda Niall con lo sguardo fisso sull'uscio del corridoio.

' _ Di che parli?' _ , gli chiede il moro a bassa voce, prima di avvicinarsi al letto e sedersi sul bordo del materasso, dandogli le spalle.

' _ Non puoi prendertela con loro'  _ continua Niall, sempre osservando quell'uscio, _ 'e nemmeno con Perrie, Z. Quello che c'è in quel bagno esiste solo li',  _ conclude _. _

_ 'Se esiste li, perché non potrebbe esistere anche altrove?',  _ ribatte Zayn, senza voltarsi, ma fissando anche lui lo stesso uscio di Niall.

' _ Tu hai mai visto qualcosa del genere da qualche altra parte? _ ', domanda retorico Niall, intrecciando le dita sul suo stomaco.

' _ No _ '.

' _ Io ti capisco _ ', dice Niall, dopo qualche istante, a bassa voce, “ _ Voglio dire, guardami, con quante ragazze mi hai visto uscire? E quante hai rivisto per più di due volte? Sto qui a farti la predica, ma è come se la facessi a me stesso, credo _ ', confessa Niall.

' _ Mi dispiace _ ', dice Zayn a quel punto, ' _ gli voglio bene, lo sai' _ .

' _ Lo so _ '.

' _E' solo che a volte è difficile_ ', dice passandosi una mano fra i capelli, _'Ci sono giorni che non riesco neanche a guardarli._ _Fa male e_.. _.e loro sembrano così inconsapevoli. Quasi mi fanno rabbia_ ', conclude abbassando il capo, vergognandosi un po' per quella confessione.

' _ Inconsapevoli? Ti sbagli, credimi _ ', afferma Niall, osservando la sua nuca china.

' _ Mi sbaglio? Io non credo. Guardali _ ' dice Zayn, indicando il corridoio con un gesto deciso della mano.

Niall sospira appena.

' _ Ti ho mai raccontato di quella riunione a porte chiuse? _ ', domanda poi.

' _ Quale? _ '

' _ Quella riunione Z. Quella per Eleanor _ ', dice con calma Niall.

Zayn alza la testa e si gira per guardarlo in faccia, confuso.

' _ Era a porte chiuse, lo hai detto tu. Solo Lou, Harry e il management _ ', ribatte Zayn fissandolo.

' _ Già. Ma poi la riunione è finita e le porte si sono aperte' _ , dice Niall spostando il suo sguardo sul copriletto.

' _ E... _ ', lo incalza Zayn.

' _ E passavo di li. Per caso. Li avevano lasciati da soli nella stanza dopo il meeting e...e credo che pensavano di essere soli. Sicuramente lo pensavano, perché Harry piangeva. Tanto. Neanche a sedici anni l'ho visto piangere così Z. Si era rifugiato in un angolo della sala e Louis era di fronte a lui. Harry...aveva gli occhi sbarrati e lo fissava in lacrime e diceva, “ _ Che faccio io senza di te Lou?' _ Ripeteva solo quella frase capisci? Sempre la stessa:' _ Che faccio io senza di te Lou? _ ',' _ Che faccio io senza di te Lou?', Niall sospira dal naso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli,  _ 'Sembrava...sembrava sotto shock. E forse lo era davvero. E Louis...Louis lo toccava ovunque. Gli tirava i ricci e lo chiamava, “ _ HarryHarrysonoquisonoqui _ ', con quella sua vocetta... Ma Harry niente. Solo: _ 'Che faccio io senza di te Lou? _ '. Credo che Tommo a quel punto fosse terrorizzato. Gli si è buttato addosso e gli ha detto, ' _ Non lo saprai mai, te lo giuro. Non lo saprai mai'... _ a quel punto me ne sono andato'. _

Niall riprende fiato e quando torna a guardare Zayn ha un sorriso triste sulle labbra, ' _ Sanno perfettamente cosa hanno e cosa rischiano di perdere, ogni giorno _ '.

Zayn ha gli occhi lucidi nota Niall e un po' gli dispiace averlo intristito così.

' _ Cazzo _ ', commenta solo, fra sé e sé, il moro.

_ 'Già. Cazzo' _ , ripete Niall.

Il moro si alza dal letto per raggiungere il tavolino e prendere un'altra sigaretta. L'accende svelto e portandosi dietro un posacenere, si accomoda sul letto accanto a Niall.

_ 'Sono un amico di merda' _ , afferma a quel punto, serio, ispirando piano dalla sigaretta.

_ 'Stronzate' _ , lo rassicura Niall,  _ 'in fondo è vero, a volte sono insopportabili. Ma hanno solo noi, Zayn, okey? Quello che sono, possono esserlo solo davanti a noi',  _ Niall si gira a guardarlo negli occhi, _ 'Esagerano, è vero, ma pensaci, non fanno che fingersi amici per tutto il tempo. Ci saranno giorni in cui avranno quasi paura di essere davvero solo quello, e quando si ritrovano da soli con noi, è come se dovessero gridarlo il più forte possibile, che non è così. Che si amano _ '.

Niall distoglie lo sguardo da quello di Zayn, tornando a poggiarlo sulla sua chitarra, ' _ Non lo so _ ', riprende sospirando, ' _ forse straparlo, ma a volte vorrei gridarlo anche io che non sono amici. Vorrei urlarlo a tutto il mondo, cazzo, come quando canto _ '. 

Zayn fa calare un braccio sulle sue spalle, tirandoselo addosso.

' _Maledetto irlandese romantico_ ', gli dice, baciandogli i capelli biondi.

Niall ridacchia sulla sua spalla.

Liam sceglie quel momento per rientrare dalla sua sessione di allenamento.

' _Vi prego, ditemi che non è quello che sembra_ ', dice, fermo sulla porta a farsi asciugare il sudore addosso.

Zayn gli tira un cuscino dicendo solo, ' _Coglione_ ', mentre Niall lo rassicura con un “ _Non lo è, tranquillo Liam'._

Liam si lascia andare a un enfatico sospiro di sollievo, per poi chiedere, ' _Titti e Silvestro?_ '.

Zayn si stiracchia pigramente sul letto per poi dire, ' _Mettiamola così, non userei quel bagno al momento_ '.

Liam alza gli occhi al cielo.

' _Eppure una stanza ce l'hanno'_ , commenta.

' _Se quelle quattro mura potessero parlare_ ' dice Naill ridacchiando.

' _Urlerebbero, Biondo',_ sottolinea Zayn.

_'Ma da quanto sono chiusi li dentro?',_ chiede Liam, passandosi l'asciugamano sulla faccia e avvicinandosi al carrello della colazione per bere.

' _Un po_ '', lo informa Niall.

Liam svuota il bicchiere in quattro lunghi sorsi, si asciuga le labbra con l'avambraccio nudo e avviandosi verso il corridoio dice, ' _Beh, è ora di sloggiare, è tardi dobbiamo prepararci e quel bagno ci serve'._

Zayn e Niall a quel punto lo vedono sparire nel corridoio e poi lo sentono sbattere il pugno chiuso sulla porta, ripetutamente.

' _Fuori di qui. ORA!_ ”

 

Niall è ubriaco.

Ma ne ha piena coscienza solamente quando rimonta in macchina dopo il party dei Brit's e prende in mano il suo cellulare.

Twitter è esploso. Ogni social è esploso, stando al suo smartphone, tempestato da icone rosse con numeri improbabili impressi sopra. E lui si impalla a scorrere ogni notifica.

Gli altri quattro nel frattempo hanno scambiato la loro limo per un parco giochi. Cantano e sbraitano come se fossero sul retro di un pullman durante una gita scolastica.

Zayn si è tolto la sua bandana nera dal collo per legarsela sulla fronte, poi ha afferrato una bottiglia dal mini-bar per usarla come microfono e cimentarsi in una pessima imitazioni di Bruce Springsteen, il che è davvero una cosa assurda, che solo grazie all'alcool può accadere veramente.

Liam ha ancora un bicchiere in mano, ma non fa parte del servizio della limo, se l'è portato dietro direttamente dal bar del party e continua a bere, mentre incita Zayn a continuare nella sua performance.

Harry e Louis sono stravaccati sul sedile di fronte a loro. Louis è sdraiato, le sue stringate nere e bianche affondano nella pelle del sedile, e la testa sul grembo di Harry, ha il premio stretto in una mano e una sigaretta nell'altra che tiene miracolosamente distante da Harry e i suoi ricci.

Harry, osserva ridendo quello che sta riprendendo con il cellulare.

“ _Potrò ricattarlo a vita”_ , dice ridendo.

“ _Io cambierò il suo contatto sull'phone, sarà The Boss_ ”, aggiunge Louis, osservando Zayn dal piccolo video del cellulare che Harry tiene puntato di fronte a lui.

“ _Genio_ ”, commenta Harry, baciandogli la nuca ridacchiando.

Niall ogni tanto alza lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per osservarli divertito, ma poi torna a fissare il piccolo schermo, dove il video della premiazioni appare in quasi ogni tweet.

Si okey è ubriaco, ma non è per questo che vede sempre la stessa immagine ripetersi all'infinito.

E' il fandom che carica, posta e retweetta sempre la stessa gif. Quella di Harry che, in ritardo, corre sul palco a ritirare il premio e di Louis che alza gli occhi al cielo in una muta preghiera, tra il disperato e il divertito.

Niall è irlandese e cristiano, eppure di fronte agli occhi azzurrissimi di Louis che si alzano al cielo, pensa che potrebbe convertirsi al suo culto, anche se non sa quale sia.

Perché se le preghiere di Louis riguardano Harry, Niall ne è certo, non potrebbero mai essere rivolte a qualche Dio minore. Louis non rischierebbe mai, sceglierebbe il Dio più potente e magnanimo a sua disposizione, a costo di inventarsene uno di sana pianta, che sia davvero in grado di proteggerlo. Ma forse, pensa Niall, se quel Dio esiste, esiste solo per Harry, anche se lui non lo sa.

La limosine si ferma di fronte l'hotel e loro si affrettano a scendere barcollanti. Niall ha qualche problema di equilibro a causa dell'alcool e delle stampelle.

Louis prima di scendere afferra la bottiglia-microfono dalle mani di Zayn, che pare non volersene separare e dice:“ _Ebbastaa!_ ”, poi l'abbandona sul sedile, uscendo dall'auto.

Schiamazzano nella hall come una scolaresca qualsiasi, prima di essere guidati verso gli ascensori.

Entrano tutti nella suite di Niall salutando chiassosamente le loro guardie del corpo, che si chiudono la porta alle spalle con un “ _Mi raccomando_ ”, del tutto inutile.

Liam sta trascinando Zayn verso il suo divano, il moro smanaccia sul tavolino in cerca di una canna già pronta e non trovandola sbuffa, abbandonando sconsolato e stanchissimo la testa sul cuscino.

Louis va in giro per la stanza sbottonandosi la giacca con ancora il premio stretto in una mano, mentre Harry si siede sul letto scalciando via gli stivaletti dai piedi.

Niall abbandona la sua giacca di pelle su una sedia. Deve fare pipì e lo annuncia agli altri, poi scompare aiutato dalle stampelle nel corridoio.

Una volta chiuso in bagno evita di pensare a cosa si è consumato li dentro quello stesso pomeriggio.

Perchè, insomma, lui li difenderà pure Louis e Harry, ma preferisce non avere strane immagini in testa.

Ci mette un po' ad uscire dal bagno. Non è proprio semplice allacciarsi i pantaloni e lavarsi le mani in equilibrio su una gamba sola.

Quando rientra nella stanza principale tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è lasciarsi morire sul letto fino al giorno dopo, ma il silenzio che lo accoglie sull'uscio lo distrae dalla sua stanchezza.

Liam è sparito. Niall si guarda indietro, nel corridoio, e vede la porta della sua camera chiusa. Deve aver deciso di averne avuto abbastanza per quella sera e se ne è andato direttamente a dormire.

Zayn russa piano sul divano. Le lunghe code nere della sua ridicola giacca da sera pendono dal cuscino sfiorando il pavimento. Per un attimo pensa di svegliarlo e dirgli di andarsene a dormire in un letto, ma il suo respiro è così profondo e regolare che Niall non ha il cuore di disturbarlo.

Il problema a quel punto è uno solo: il suo letto non è più suo.

In calzini, boxer e camicia ci sono distesi sopra, in mezzo a un mare di cuscini, Harry e Louis.

Niall li osserva in equilibrio sulle stampelle. Li ha visti dormire, da soli e insieme, migliaia di volte. Lui stesso, almeno una volta, ha dormito in un letto con ognuno di loro, per cui non dovrebbe davvero sentirsi come se stesse facendo qualcosa di proibito, guardandoli nel sonno.

Ma quella notte sembra esserci qualcosa di diverso. Quella notte quell'enorme letto di fronte a lui, sembra uno spazio mistico. E non sa bene da cosa dipenda, se dallo spesso silenzio della stanza, o dall'armonia casuale delle pieghe del piumone, o da tutti quei cuscini che li circondano, proteggendoli, come fossero in un nido.

Niall non lo sa, forse è quella penombra grigia e cangiante che hanno sempre le camere d'albergo in una grande metropoli, dove fuori non è mai buio davvero, dove la notte riesce comunque a illuminare la vita, a modo suo.

L'unica certezza che ha, in quel momento, è che quella che sta osservando è una scena iconica, che dovrebbe essere immortalata. Con una foto, un quadro, una videocamera. O con una canzone.

Perché per Niall quell'immagine racchiude tutto quello che sono Harry e Louis. L'ambiente ristretto e protetto in cui vivono. Il loro isolamento dal mondo. Il segreto che nascondono. L'amore che provano.

Harry quasi scompare sulle lenzuola. E se non fosse per i boxer neri e quella camicia, la sua pelle pallida, quasi traslucida sotto quella strana luce, sfumerebbe nel bianco delle coperte, dando l'illusione che Louis in realtà sia abbracciato a un angelo. Qualcuno fatto solo di luce e boccoli scuri, che lo tiene premuto contro di se, una mano sulla sua nuca, incastrata tra i suoi capelli e l'altra a cingergli la vita.

Louis sembra in pace con il mondo. Tutta l'energia cinetica che da sveglio si impossessa del suo corpo e dei suoi gesti, sembra scomparsa. E' inerme fra le braccia di Harry, ogni suo singolo muscolo, disteso e rilassato. Ha il volto incastrato nel collo di Harry, dove il suo odore deve essere puro, appena contaminato dal profumo del suo shampoo e le sue piccole dita stringono il colletto della camicia, insieme a qualche riccio setoso. Anche nel sonno e nella pace assoluta, Louis non può rischiare di perdere Harry.

Niall sospira osservandoli. Nel modo più silenzioso possibile si avvicina a una delle due poltrone della suite. Poggia con attenzione le stampelle ad un bracciolo, sfila il cellulare dai jeans e si siede con cautela.

Guarda ancora verso quel letto, ma ora il suo pensiero è altrove.

Pensa: “ _Friends should sleep in other beds”_ e non sa bene che farsene di questo pensiero, forse un po' scontato, ma comunque afferra il cellulare e se lo appunta in una nota, il piccolo schermo luminoso sembra ipnotizzarlo e lui continua a scrivere, al buio, in silenzioso, un piccolo sorriso ad abbellirgli il volto.

 

Il sole è quasi sorto quando sente Louis muoversi fra le lenzuola. Lo vede riemergere dal collo di Harry, alzare appena la testa per lanciare uno sguardo confuso intorno, fino a quando non lo vede li seduto.

“ _Niall_ ”, sussurra, “ _che fai ancora sveglio?_ ”, gli chiede, prima di richiudere gli occhi e accoccolarsi di nuovo addosso ad Harry, che dorme beatamente.

“ _Niente_ ”, soffia piano Niall.

“ _Dormi, cazzo_ ”, biascica ancora Louis in uno sbadiglio.

Niall trattiene una risata, ma poi si alza dalla poltrona, lanciando ancora uno sguardo al letto dove Louis si è riaddormentato di colpo, imbraccia le stampelle e si incammina in camera di Zayn.

E' stanchissimo e vorrebbe davvero dormire a questo punto, ma c'è quella nota chiusa nel suo cellulare che lo tormenta.

Cosa dovrebbe farsene? Dimenticarsela li dove sta, lasciando che il tempo e altre mille note inutili la declassino in seconda pagina, o rischiare?

Pensa a Zayn, a quello che si sono detti quel pomeriggio. A lui che avrebbe voluto urlarlo al mondo intero che quei due di là, richiusi in quel sogno che è il loro amore, non sono amici.

Ma sa, Niall lo sa, senza bisogno di nessuna conferma da parte del management che non potrà mai farlo, ma forse, solo forse, c'è chi potrebbe.

Con ancora il cellulare in mano accede a WhatsApp e digita:” _Sentiamoci domani, appena puoi. E' importante_ ”.

Le spunte blu non compaiono, ma Niall lo sa, mentre si infila nel letto, che il suo messaggio verrà letto e si addormenta.

 

La mattina dopo fanno colazione tutti insieme, anche se in realtà sarebbe ora di pranzo, ma a loro non interessa.

Zayn ha un aspetto orrendo, forse quel divano non era poi così comodo come sembrava. Beve il suo caffè amaro a testa bassa seduto al tavolo della suite insieme agli altri. Liam si ingozza di pane tostato e marmellata, passando da un sito all'altro del suo tablet e leggendo a voce alta i pezzi salienti degli articoli più interessanti sui Brit's appena conclusi.

Niall partecipa commentando con qualche battuta, mentre Harry e Louis parlano piano fra loro. Probabilmente stanno decidendo dove andare una volta lasciato l'hotel e soprattutto come arrivarci, senza essere visti. Harry mangia una banana affettata in un piatto e coperta di zucchero che Louis gli ha messo davanti qualche minuto prima, mentre il castano sorseggia il suo tea, reggendo la tazza con due mani, quasi senza staccare gli occhi da Harry.

L'atmosfera è rilassata, i Brit's che hanno vinto brillano al centro del tavolo dove Liam li ha messi prima di iniziare a mangiare.

E' pomeriggio inoltrato quando decidono di lasciare l'hotel. Harry e Louis sono ritornati nella loro suite qualche ora prima, con la scusa di preparare i bagagli, più probabilmente per fare sesso prima di separarsi.

La sua valigia, insieme a quella di Zayn e Liam staziona all'ingresso, mentre Niall si guarda intorno valutando se c'è qualcosa che sta dimenticando di prendere.

I suoi amici sono già fuori alla porta, lo stanno aspettando per aiutarlo con la borsa che non può portare. E' in quel momento che il cellulare di Niall inizia a squillare. Lui guarda lo schermo e dice: “ _Andate avanti, vi raggiungo_ ”, non può non prendere quella chiamata.

“Okey”, dice Liam, “portiamo giù le valigie intanto”.

“Grazie”, dice Niall con un sorriso.

Quando gli altri si allontano, risponde velocemente.

“ _Ehi amico, come stai?_ ”, saluta nella cornetta.

Ed Sheeran sta bene. Molto bene. E' contentissimo per loro, per i premi che hanno vinto e si congratula con Niall più volte. Poi gli chiede della sua gamba, se sta guarendo come si deve e se lui tornerà a sgambettare e saltare sul palco come una volta.

Niall lo rassicura, va tutto bene, lo vedrà ancora lanciarsi in aria con la sua chitarra.

“ _Allora_ ” dice Ed, dopo le formalità, “ _cosa c'è di così importante?_ ”

“ _Ho qualcosa per te_ ”, gli fa sapere Niall, lanciando uno sguardo al letto sfatto di fronte a lui.

“Sarebbe?”

“Un pezzo. Ho un pezzo per te”, specifica Niall, un po' in imbarazzo.

Insomma Ed è un cantautore, probabilmente uno dei migliori della sua generazione e forse non ha davvero bisogno di un pezzo di uno che fa parte di una boy-band, per quanto di fama mondiale. Per un momento ha paura che Ed possa offendersi in qualche modo.

“ _Davvero?_ ”, domanda Ed sorpreso, “ _e di chi è?_ ”, gli chiede curioso.

“ _E'...è mio Ed, l'ho scritto io_ ”, conferma Niall.

“ _Amico, ma è fantastico!_ ”, esulta Ed, “ _Ma...ma perché non lo cantate voi? Perché vuoi darlo a me?_ ”, chiede subito dopo, un po' confuso.

Niall non risponde, si siede lentamente sul bordo del letto:” _E' complicato_ ”, dice solo.

“ _Complicato? Amico, è musica, la musica è complicata solo per chi non la sa fare o ascoltare_ ”, commenta lui.

Niall ride piano.

“ _E' la situazione ad essere complicata. Io...noi, noi non possiamo cantarla. Ma io ci tengo molto. Voglio che il pezzo esca e...e ho pensato che, magari dopo che lo avrai letto, tu fossi disposto ad arrangiarlo e cantarlo...per me_ ”.

Ed non commenta, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante.

“ _Va bene_ ”, dice poi, “ _mandamelo, gli do uno sguardo e se è okey ti faccio contattare dai miei per accordarci sui diritti_ ”, conclude pratico.

“ _No_ ” dice Niall, “ _No_ ” ripete, “ _lascia perdere i diritti. Io non voglio comparire, non posso_ ”.

“ _Non mi starai mica girando un inno a Satana, vero amico?_ ”, ribatte Ed ridendo.

Niall sbotta a ridere.

“N _iente del genere, anzi..._ ”, commenta poi.

“ _Okey, ora sono curioso, muoviti a mandarmelo_ ”.

“ _Fammi sapere, okey?_ ”, insiste Niall e poi attacca.

Si alza dal letto, si infila il cellulare in tasca prima di imbracciare le sue stampelle e lasciare la suite.

Prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle lancia ancora uno sguardo a quel letto e sorride, pensa che gli mancherà quella camera.

In realtà Ed si presentò a casa di Niall, a Londra, la sera del giorno dopo la loro telefonata.

“ _Tu li ami. Harry e Louis, tu li ami davvero”,_ aveva esordito, fermo sulla porta con un foglio in mano.

Niall per un momento tremò sulle sue stampelle. Era davvero così chiara la sua canzone da far pensare immediatamente ai suoi amici? Ma poi pensò che era Ed, era Ed e lui sapeva.

E si, Niall li amava. Li amava per quello che erano e per cosa rappresentavano.

Avevano passato la serata intera a discutere su come e quando far uscire il pezzo, Ed con una chitarra in mano, che strimpellava una melodia dolcissima e nostalgica.

“ _Dovresti dirglielo_ ”, gli disse a un certo punto, tra una birra e l'altra.

“ _No_ ”, rispose Niall.

“ _Ma perché no?_ ”, insistette Ed, “ _Harry scoppierebbe di felicità, lo sai_ ”, concluse, osservandolo.

“ _Harry scoppierà di felicità comunque, ti adora_ ”, commentò Niall con un sorriso.

“ _Mi sento un truffatore_ ”, disse Ed in una smorfia.

“ _Non lo sei. Anche tu li ami_ ”.

Ed non tirò più fuori l'argomento.

 

 

**Londra, 14 aprile 2014**

 

 

_ Friends _ di  _ Ed Sheeran _ è uscita oggi. E' una traccia extra in download, aggiunta in extremis al singolo  _ Sing _ e Niall è nervoso.

Forse il pezzo passerà inosservato. Forse ci vorrà qualche giorno prima che i suoi amici lo ascoltino. Forse non verrà neanche scaricato da Itunes, visto il poco preavviso che hanno avuto i fans di Ed.

Niall non sa cosa aspettarsi. Ha sentito Ed il giorno prima, “ _ Gli ho detto che è per loro _ ”, lo aveva informato. Harry si era incantato sul disco,  _ graziegraziegraziegraziedavveroEd _ , e senza neanche averlo ancora ascoltato mezza volta. Louis, stando al racconto di Ed, era rimasto in silenzio per minuti interi, un miracolo in pratica, poi gli aveva detto: “ _ Hazza sarà emozionato, grazie amico _ ”, ma in realtà quello con appena un filo di voce era lui.

Ora è di fronte al cancello della villa di Harry e Louis. Quella praticamente invisibile, nascosta dietro un muro di cinta alto come quello di Berlino, abbellito dalle cime di folti alberi verdi. Una telecamera lo fissa dal citofono, mentre lui risponde al “ _ chi è? _ ” di Harry con un “ _ Justin Bieber _ ” e il cancello si apre con un ronzio secco.

Quando entra in casa Louis, in tuta e maglietta, sta palleggiando in mezzo al salotto, la televisione accesa su un canale sportivo.

“ _Ehi Biondo, ciao!_ ”, gli dice Louis, giusto un po' sorpreso. 

“ _Ciao_ ”, ribatte Niall, lasciando la giacca all'ingresso.

Harry entra nella stanza in quel momento, è in boxer e maglietta, un bun a tenergli i ricci sulla testa e una banana in mano.

“ _Ciao Nialler_ ”, lo saluta, prima di lasciargli un bacio appiccicoso sulla guancia e poi andarsi a sedere sul grande divano di fronte alla tv, “ _che ci dici di bello?_ ”, gli chiede poi, vagamente distratto da Louis che ha ripreso a palleggiare.

A Niall è sempre piaciuto piombargli in casa all'improvviso, a Harry e Louis. Gli piace vederli vivere in quello spazio privatissimo, non sembrano neanche loro. Sono sciolti, sorridenti, un po' trasandati e felici.

“ _Tutto okey_ ”.

“ _Ti fermi a cena vero?_ ”, chiede Harry.

E si, Niall si ferma a cena. Adora cenare in quella casa. C'è sempre un buon odore di cucinato grazie a Harry e un sacco di risate, di musica, di chiacchiere e mille, milioni di piccolissimi dettagli e gesti che urlano amore.

C'è Louis scalzo, in cucina, che apparecchia la tavola e impreca perché non arriva a prendere i bicchieri sul pensile in alto, allora Harry lo sovrasta da dietro e si allunga a prenderli per lui, dicendo solo, “ _ faccio io, babe _ ”, prima di baciandogli i capelli lisci. Louis si lamenta, “ _ potresti metterli in un posto più comodo _ ”, ma Niall lo vede, quando non può fare a meno di strusciare il suo sedere addosso ad Harry dietro lui. E pensa che in realtà potrebbe davvero infuriarsi Louis, se Harry decidesse di dargli retta e spostare quei bicchieri privandolo di quel momento, di quella vicinanza.

Poi c'è Harry che cucina sorridendo, un bicchiere di vino in mano e la felicità negli occhi mentre guarda Louis e Niall chiacchierare di calcio. Deve sembragli una scena così colma di normalità e abitudine, da riempirgli il cuore.

Louis mangia sempre con appetito, tanto che Niall sospetta che tutto quello che è stato messo in tavola sia stato fatto esclusivamente per lui, una selezione dei suoi piatti preferiti. Harry non mangia mai tantissimo, ma si illumina quando loro si complimentano con lui per la cena.

Finiscono in salotto, la tv è accesa, ma loro chiacchierano. Louis è l'immagine della pigrizia abbandonato su quel divano, addosso ad Harry, che gli sposta la frangia sulla fronte con gesti lenti e metodici, neanche fosse un gatto sul procinto di fare le fusa.

“Harry oggi è felice”, dice all'improvviso Louis. Harry sorride.

“Ah si? E per cosa?”chiede Niall.

“Gli hanno fatto un regalo”, risponde Louis con un sorriso furbo.

“Lo hanno fatto anche a te”, ribatte Harry, tirando appena i capelli del castano.

“Si, okey, è vero”, ammette Louis.

“Ed ha scritto una canzone e parla di noi, è uscita oggi”, dice Harry con gli occhi luminosi.

“Wow”, commenta Niall, cercando di non arrossire, “e...e vi è piaciuta?”, domanda un po' esitante.

“Tantissimo”, dichiara Harry, prima di afferrare il telecomando dell'impianto stereo, accendendolo e selezionando una traccia dal suo Iphone, “aspetta, te la faccio sentire”.

Toglie l'audio alla tv e fa partire il brano.

L'arrangiamento di Ed è perfetto. Dolce, dolcissimo e vagamente malinconico. Niall si appunta mentalmente di complimentarsi ancora con il suo amico.

Durante tutto il pezzo Louis non ha fatto altro che fissarlo, studiando la sua reazione. Niall non sa perché e si sente a disagio.

Quando la riproduzione giunge alla fine, Niall sorride ai suoi amici.

“Davvero bella e...e siete voi, davvero, è incredibile”, dice in una risata un po' nervosa.

“Si è incredibile”, dice Harry, “All'inizio non sapevo come prenderla. Insomma, in alcuni punti, forse, fa un po' male, ma...il sentimento che predomina è l'amore, non è vero? Per cui, ho deciso di prenderla come un augurio, un supporto ecco”, conclude con un sorriso, incorniciato dalle sue fossette.

“Io più che altro vorrei capire cosa ne sa Ed dei letti in cui dormiamo”, dichiara Louis.

Harry scoppia a ridere a quella che sembra una battuta, ma Louis non sta ridendo, non è nemmeno arrabbiato però. Osserva Niall con attenzione e un dubbio negli occhi azzurri.

Niall cerca di non irrigidirsi troppo sotto quello sguardo e si impone di mantenere i suoi fissi in quelli di Louis.

“Beh, forse” dice continuando a fissarlo, “forse, li ha sognati”, dice allora Niall, addolcendo lo sguardo.

“O forse, li ha immaginati in una notte d'insonnia” ribatte Louis e Niall non se lo sta immaginando l'inflessione ironica di Louis, alla parola “immaginati”.

“Forse” sussurra, perdendosi nell'azzurro degli occhi di Louis che pare lasciarlo in mutante.

“Già, forse”, ribatte il castano, sciogliendosi in un sorriso grato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I ringraziamenti, prima di tutto: a Federica, la Pazienza fatta donna e a  [ Ginger SheeranStyles ](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010998756060&fref=nf) , grande fan di Ed, che ha risposto alle mie domande e ai miei dubbi su di lui e i suoi dischi, grazie di cuore a tutte e due davvero.

 

E ovviamente grazie anche alle ragazze del Gruppo Facebook Larry Fan Fiction Will Tear Us Apart, questa OS è anche per voi, per alleviare la nostra penuria di aggiornamenti.

 

 

 

Questo delirio nasce mesi fa, l'ho iniziata, abbandonata, ripresa e terminata in un lasso di tempo abbastanza lungo e mi scuso se lo stacco temporale e quindi emotivo è troppo evidente.

Forse ci saranno delle imprecisioni, purtroppo non facevo ancora parte del fandom nel periodo dei Brit's, per cui ho fatto le mie “ricerche” su qualcosa che non ho vissuto in prima persona e di cui ho dato solo una mia personalissima interpretazione.

E' la prima volta in assoluto che scrivo dal punto di vista di Niall, ma è stato bello poterlo fare, bello e anche “facile” per certi aspetti, è il filtro perfetto per osservare i Larry.

Di solito non sono solita chiedere commenti a quello che scrivo, anche perché lo faccio davvero poco, ma in questo caso sono molto curiosa di sapere la vostra su questa interpretazione sulla nascita della canzone Friends, lo sono molto più su questo che su la validata della mia OS, per cui se voleste farmelo sapere ne sarei davvero felice.

 

Grazie per avermi letto, davvero.

 

Angelique

 

 

 

 

**Con questo mio scritto non intendo mettere in dubbio la proprietà del testo e della musica di “Friends”, che è e rimarrà sempre opera di Ed Sheeran, per la quale lo ringrazio di cuore.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
